Ryoma's 6 Fiancés
by Tindersticks
Summary: Rated T just in case. FemRyo! Echizen Ryoma, the future heir to an important company. With 6 fiances to choose between, what can a girl do? Luckily, she isn't just an ordinary, everyday kind of girl. Not at all. Be careful around her. Yudan Sezuni Ikou!
1. Girly Rants Are Disgusting!

"Okaa-san! (mom, mother, etc.) Why can't I stay here in America?" Ryoga complained.

"Then stay here, and support yourself." Rinko calmly added some more clothes to the suitcase.

"Okaa-san, do I have to go?!"

"I never stopped you." She closed the suitcase, stood up, and dragged it out to the trunk of the car.

"Gaaagggghhhh! Fine!" Ryoga silently weeped, rocking back and forth.

He hugged Ku-chan, muttering, "Stupid Japan," and "Okaa-san's so unreasonable," and "I hate this," and "How could Chibisuke deal with it?"

Ryoma twitched. "Beca~ause, dear _brother, _I, unlike you, have a life." She smirked and slammed the door.

"Oi!" Ryoga scrambled up, chasing after his cocky little sister.

"Hey! At least you don't have 6 people to choose from!" Ryoma reasoned.

"It's not my fault you're the heir of the Echises Corp.! Anyway, I heard they're all bishies, so who cares?" He snorted.

Let's back up.

The Echises Corp. is a very wealthy company, only second to the Atobe's. Which is why he is one of her fiancés. Ryoma needs to have a husband, a supposedly rich one, by the age of 18. She's almost 17.

Which explains why they have to leave for Japan immediately.

Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, and Seigaku all have 2 of the chosen ones.

Atobe is definitely one of them, but who's the other 5? And how is she supposed to find one that fits the regulations?

*Girl's POV*

_**The**_ _**man will risk his life when you are in danger. **_

_**He will not hesitate to fulfill your needs, no matter what it is.**_

_**He shall not have an affair with other woman, in front of you or not.**_

_**He must be fluent in at least 4 languages.**_

_**He must know how to ride horses and tame animals.**_

_**He must be polite.**_

_**He must be gentle with you at all times.**_

_**He must come from a wealthy family.**_

_**He must love you and you only.**_

_**No other woman would take up his mind. **_

_**HE MUST KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH FINACIAL BUSINESSES.**_

_**He must know tennis. (Added by Echizen Nanijroh.)**_

_**He must be able to argue well.**_

So much "musts." Ryoma doubted anyone would be able to fit all those necessities. Atobe actually does, however, only in front of the adults.

"Ore-sama is in need of some cold water. Kabaji." Then, he'd snap his fingers. In a second, a glass of water would be by his side.

Ryoma groaned. "I feel a migraine coming."

Sure enough, by the time they landed in Japan, her head felt like someone was pounding on it with a hammer while lightening was striking the same spot over and over and over and over again.

* * *

A young girl of 16 wandered around Tokyo. (Guess who? *Laughs*)

Her waist long hair gently moved back in place after some wind was blown. She yawned, hazel eyes ready to glare.

"Where. The. Fock. Is. HYOUTEI?!" Ryoma huffed, stomping around. She lost her patience and called a certain tennis regular.

"Muka-chan~!" She smiled the You-Are-Dead-If-I-Don't-Find-Hyoutei smile. The person at the end of the line felt Hell freeze over.

"Where's your focking school? Because I apparently temporarily misplaced myself, and you don't want me to go to jail, do you?"

Now Ryoma smiled the If-You-Say-You-Do-I-Will-Go-To-Jail-For-Murdering-Someone-YOU smile.

"Okay, Ryoma, where are you right now? I'll tell Atobe to drive you over." Gakuto asked.

"Let's see… Where am I? The important thing is, where are YOU going to be by the time I leave?" Ryoma smiled the creepiest smile of all – the Maybe-In-Hell? One.

"I got it, I got it! Sheesh." He hung up, leaving an irritated Ryoma on the streets.

She sat down.

"Hey, cutie, wanna go somewhere fun with us?" A teenager, around 18 years old, asked.

He crouched down.

"Come on, you'll have the time of your life! I promise, you won't get hurt." He stuck his face right in front of her's.

The teen, or rather, man, had spiky hair and piercings on his left ear. His breath always smelled like smoke or beer. The ripped shirt and jeans he wore were supposedly cool, and on the middle finger of his pudgy hand, a ring sat, looking rather abused.

He always had 2 other guys with him.

One of them had blue and red hair, obviously dyed. It was set up like Mohawk, and his nostril had a ring around it. His teeth were usually yellow with some string beans stuck in between.

The last guy was quite normal looking. He had short, bouncy hair and new jeans. A hoodie hung over his head and no piercings were seen.

Ryoma pushed the male away. She wrinkled up her nose. "Your breath smells, and you're so dirty."

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you? My name's Dyroza Makinose."

Makinose took Ryoma's hand.

Immediately, she stood up and kicked him. Hard. "Sorry, doesn't look like you'll have children any time soon." Ryoma smirked, dashing off.

"Why you-" Makinose chased after her, leaving Rui and Tishino behind.

She laughed the entire way. Just in time, a familiar face was spotted. "Ryou!" Ryoma jumped, and sat on Shishido's shoulders.

"Ryoma, don't tell me you got hit on again, please." He shook his head when Makinose was heard yelling after her.

Ryoma snickered. "Wait… Huff huff…. You….haah haah haah… Bi*tch…" He caught up, panting.

Shishido twitched. "You can't go around calling Hyoutei's little princess a bi*tch and get away with it, you know."

He kicked Makinose's lower region thrice as hard as Ryoma did, and then whammed his face with a fist.

Just like that, the guy was knocked out. "P~I~G! P~I~G! It's amazing that I attract so many unattractive visitors. Not suited for my beauty, of co-" Ryoma's girly time that came once a week was distracted.

"Ryoma! You're okay!"

And the ranting begins, of all random topics.

"Hey! Monkey King! How dare you distract Ore-sama's girly time?! That only comes once every 365 days, you know!"

"Actually, it happens once a week…" Shishido snickered behind the scenes at Atobe. He was wincing every time "Ore-sama" was said.

"So Ore-sama's beauty cannot be compared to you! It's a wonder as to why you are one of Ore-sama's fiancés! The other one must not be as rude as you, cutting into someone's beauty time. Come to think of it, weren't you supposed to be polite to Ore-sama, such as NOT, Ore-sama repeats, NOT interfering when Ore-sama is talking to one of her friends?! Why, Ryou is a better candidate as Ore-sama's fiancé better than you are! He fits all the rule thingamabobs! First of all, he's willing to save Chouta if Chouta was in front of a chainsaw-carrying murderer that is thirsty for his intestines to be ripped out and fully digested in his body and the brain juice to be swallowed and to quench his thirst, and the lower regions to be used as a straw because Chouta's is, Ore-sama must say, quite thin, and the chainsaw as a kitchen utensil used to stab Chouta in the head over and over and over again, while the actual dried up brain to be served as ice cream as the guy cherishes the flavor of _dry, squishy, gooey, slimy, brains that will slide down your throat because the slime would be used as a digestion helper, _and then the tongue would be pig tongue, thick fat pig tongue covered with _fat, and lard, and juice, and dung _after licking all that poo while searching for truffles, and Chouta's teeth would be sharpened up to use as a sharpener for the chainsaw, and the hair would be used to cover up the murderer's penos, so if he goes out naked in the sun, wearing absolutely no clothes, people would admire his great, big, fat cockroach of a penos while he hums, saying, "Look at me! Look at me!" so Chouta is going to be a _**baldy!" **_

_**(IMPORTANT A/N: NO OFFENSE AT ALL FOR THE DESCRIPTION ABOVE THAT WAS USED FOR ENTERTANING PURPOSES. SORRY IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED. BUT I'M STILL NOT GONNA CHANGE IT. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING.)**_

Phew! Now that the first subject is done, the… oh no……..12 more long, run-on sentences to go.

"I will never. EVER. _**EVER. **_Look at Choutarou, pigs, cockroaches, ice cream, chainsaws, teeth, juice, poo, sharpeners, naked people, bald people, hair, and murderers the same. EVER. EVER. _**EVER. **__**AGAIN."**_

Gakuto joined the pile of people that listened to Ryoma's ranting. They all fainted after throwing up, anyway.

Choutarou blushed, trying to hide behind a statue of Shishido. Apparantly, he wasn't disgusted but embarrassed. Now how can that be…?

"O-O-Ore-s-sama w-will never d-distract Ryoma's girly time again." Atobe sat on the throne of fainted people, having fainted himself. Not that they weren't used to it.

Oh no, not at all. *Smiles evilly* Because there is more to come!

"So Chouta's toenails would do well as toothpicks, so the guy would chop 'em off with a knife, clean it with his mouth, lick it, suck it, and then pick his teeth with it, and then he'd decide it was good, so he'd take some pizza, after he accidently ate one, some ice cream, some chocolate chip cookies, pig tongues," _**"What's wrong with this-uuuurrrrrrrrggghhhhh!" **_"As Ore-sama was saying, before Ore-sama was interrupted quite RUDELY *cough cough*, the guy would then spread sprinkles of Chouta's toenails and fingernails all over the pig tongues that was over the chocolate chip cookies that were over the ice cream that were over the pizza and chomp it all-" _**"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" **_

More people to the pile~!

And the graphic scenes continued.

"And-WOAH! What happened?! Where am I?!" Ryoma spun around.

"What's this human pile doing here?" She smirked, poking the men and children and women and teens that all had X-es instead of eyes.

Ryoma circled it, jabbing her finger to places where it shouldn't go.

She murmered, poking something soft. Let's leave what it was to the dear, hopefully _clean, _reader's minds.

Next day:

"I. HATE. YOU." Gakuto jabbed his finger in Atobe's arm, repeatedly poking him.

"Mama…! Mama…! Chouta-chan's getting destroyed by a murderer! With a chainsaw! Wwwwwwwwoooooooeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jiroh cried, sucking his fingers and trembling while crying.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mommy!!!!!" Jiroh rolled over the desk, curling up on the floor like a pill bug.

Atobe flipped his phone open and called a _certain, certain *cough cough* _girl.

"Ryoma."

"Yesh?" Ryoma put on her baby voice, knowing she's in for it.

"100002365483897126541. laps around Tokyo."

"You know, Kei, you could've just saved your breath and said 100002365483897126540 -

"100002365483897126541." He corrected.

"… "

"Anyway, you could've just said 10000236548389712654_1_ laps around Tokyo." She smirked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"100002365483897126541. laps around Tokyo."

"Okay, okay!"

*Laugh* I had so much fun describing Ryoma's rants.

This is an attempt to make a funny story that includes romance as well, although that would be slow…

Guess who the remaining 5 fiancés are!!!!!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is mine. ALL MINE, 'YA HEAR ME?!?!?!?! !! I OWN ALL THOSE BISHIES! ALL OF 'EM!

"…"

Okay, seriously, who fed me sugar?!

Was it you, Marui?!

Marui: Nope.

Niou: ... Puri.

*Background* Me chasing Niou around the house while he's snickering like hell 'cuz we all know I don't have those magic powers to be super fast, or to transform, or something…

I'm actually not expecting that many reviews for this…

Hey, let's reach 2000+ words on Microsoft! I'm only missing… 75. No, wait… 72. 71. 70. 69. 68. 67. 66.

*Ten hours later*

Me: *Running around the house, screaming* 100000023645! 1100000468! 15631364141981!

So seriously…. Like it? Any comments? Ways I could make it more graphic on Ryoma's Rant?

Ryoma: … I can't believe you did that to me.

Me: I can!

BTW, fock is supposed to be f_ck. I saw fock at school because someone spelled Folktale wrong.

And… let's see… If I copied anyone's ideas, I'm sincerely sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me.


	2. That's How Chaos Shall Start

**This is a short filler chapter, sorry! Also, the next few chapters are also fillers while I think of something that is NOT a filler chapter…**

**Oh, and I think I forgot to mention this, but, oh… wait… I forgot what I was going to say… So… what was it again? Ah! **

**The fiancés know who Ryoma is, I mean, they know she's the one who is going to choose. They also know that THEY are the ones that might have a chance. It's just that Ryoma doesn't…**

**Who do you think the other 5 fiancés are? Who shall she end with?**

**Okay, so the funny part from the end of the last chapter was supposed to be when Atobe assigns Ryoma 100002365483897126541. Laps, right? Well, after the decimal, there were, like, 20-50 zeros, so here's the actual thing I wrote:**

**Atobe flipped his phone open and called a **_**certain, certain *cough cough* **_**girl.**

"**Ryoma."**

"**Yesh?" Ryoma put on her baby voice, knowing she's in for it.**

"**100002365483897126541. [Insert 20-50 zeroes] laps around Tokyo."**

"**You know, Kei, you could've just saved your breath and said 100002365483897126540-"**

"**100002365483897126541." He corrected.**

"… "

"**Anyway, you could've just said 10000236548389712654**_**1**_** laps around Tokyo." She smirked.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**100002365483897126541. [Insert 20-50 zeroes, then 1 at the end of the zeroes] laps around Tokyo. **_**Now."**_

"**Okay, okay!"**

**You see? But anyway, I thank the following:**

**Lovelyanimeangel**

**Badyguz**

**FWZCEP**

**BishounenLandExists**

**Loveless0097**

**For reviewing. **

**And those who added the story to Favorite Stories or Alert:**

**Bbberry**

**Highschoolmusical2**

**FWZCEP (Again!)**

**Lovelyanimeangel (Again!)**

**Badyguz (Again!)**

**Thfourteenth**

**Shadow Kitsune 11**

**Sienna12**

**Mei-tan13**

**Tsubame0104**

**FearOfTheDarkPrince**

**Loveless0097 (Again!)**

**Viven**

**I am really, really, REALLY happy! Thanks a lot, you guys! I never expected THIS much! Hey, I have some stories that were up longer than this, and they didn't go over 100 visitors yet. This has 100+ I don't mean to gloat, though, it's just that I'm so, so, so, so, SO happy! **

_**Summary of this chapter: … You really don't want to know, do you?**_

**Okay, this is a really long intro thingy. See 'ya!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Atobe flipped his phone open and called a certain, certain *cough cough* girl._

"_Ryoma."_

"_Yesh?" Ryoma put on her baby voice, knowing she's in for it._

"_100002365483897126541. laps around Tokyo."_

"_You know, Kei, you could've just saved your breath and said 100002365483897126540-"_

"_100002365483897126541." He corrected._

"… "

"_Anyway, you could've just said 100002365483897126541 laps around Tokyo." She smirked._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_100002365483897126541. laps around Tokyo."_

"_Okay, okay!"_

* * *

After about 5 minutes later, Ryoma slammed the door open. The teacher stopped short, having forgotten what he was saying.

"Haa…ha... Monkey King… Get your….Oss… Over…Here….Haaa….ha…" She panted, wiping the sweat away.

Atobe merely glanced at the sweating girl. "Ore-sama refuses to be ordered around by a sweating pig." And then Hell froze, melted, and froze again. And then a hole was now formed on his face.

He stood up abruptly, making the chair fall, which resulted in the leg smacking his own, which ended up with Atobe's Hello Kitty boxers to show while he was on the floor.

Ryoma relaxed and smiled. "That's better."

Gakuto snickered as Atobe tried to stand up, but tripped on the chair.

WARNING: NEVER IGNORE RYOMA OR PAY THE PRICE. PAY IT! You are jinxed. A series of unfortunate events shall soon follow.

WARNING: NEVER DISTURB RYOMA'S GIRL RANT OR PAY THE PRICE. PAY IT! You have to suffer through a series of disgusting ranting.

"Anyway, Monkey King, Okaa-san wants Hyoutei to eat at my house. I'll be going now." Just like that, Ryoma dashed off, smirking evilly.

Gakuto froze and groaned. "Not again!" Let's just say the last time they ate at Ryoma's house, something really embarrassing and awkward happened…. Something that shall never escape from one of the Hyoutei members' lips.

In Shishido, Choutarou, and Oshitari's class, things were getting boring. As in, Oshitari got tired of correcting the teacher, Shishido was pretty much like Ryoma in class; sleeping, but always got answers correctly.

Choutarou was being a good little boy, raising his hand for every question.

BAM! "Chouta, tell Ryou and Yuu-nii you're having dinner at my house." And a green, black, blue blur disappeared.

He blinked. "Shishido-san, Oshitari-san, we're having supper at Ryoma's house." Choutarou softly informed the 2.

Oshitari smirked. "So, something embarrassing is bound to happen, right?" he asked.

Shishido shook his head. "I feel a migraine already."

As Ryoma went from class to class, she ended in front of a school. The sign read: Seigaku.

Now, what will happen if the regulars saw her while they were going out for lunch? Yes. Chaos ensues by the name of Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi.

* * *

Sorry by the shortness of it all! I kind of ran out of some ideas, but I'm trying. So, maybe you guys and girls could give me some suggestions! I'd be very grateful if you do.

Disclaimer: PRINCE OF TENNIS IS MINE. YES, AND THAT'S WHY RYOMA IS A GIRL, AND ALL THOSE BISHIES OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND. (NOT REALLY…)

So… I really don't expect much views for the next chapters coming up… Phooey.


	3. A Fiancé Revealed!

**Ryoma is homeschooled, by the way, so she doesn't need to go to school during regular hours. She'll also be OOC because I don't want her to be that cocky and ignorant, so she'll be pretty childish and cheerful. But I'll add some of his original personality to hers, just for the sake of it all.**

**I don't think the previous chapter was that good… Aaaaawww! But I got some funny ideas!**

**So…. Thanks for all the people who faved my story/me, and reviewed!!! I would've named them, but I kinda got sidetracked…**

* * *

"A~re? (Huh?)" Ryoma asked. "Hey! Isn't this the school where Oyaji used to go to? Sakuno, you better have a bento (lunchbox) ready for me." She ran inside, and followed the sound of tennis balls.

A redhead was bouncing around, looking a bit green. "Sakuno!" Ryoma shouted, and ran for the girl. "Bento! Bento! Bento!" She shouted, circling Sakuno.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun! When did you come back? And here, this is my leftover lunch." Fortunately, Sakuno was a very petite person with a small appetite, so only the riceballs were finished.

Now, Ryoma was wearing cargo pants, a T-shirt, and the cap that covered her hair that was in a bun.

So you can easily see the misunderstanding.

"Ara? Ryuuzaki-chan, who's your _boyfriend?_" Momo teased, snickering at her blushing face.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun isn't my boyfriend,sh-"

"Yeah yeah, that's what they always say when they're in LOVE!" Momo whistled when he saw the biceps on Ryoma's arm.

"Wow. You sure work out, don't you?" He asked, crouching down so he can look at her in the eye.

She wrinkled her nose. "You're smelly." Ryoma then backed away, holding her nose. "Even Monkey King isn't as smelly as you, and he finishes 20 bottles of perfume per day!"

"Monkey King? Who's he?" Momo asked, not realizing he was just called "smelly," and "smellier than a Monkey King who goes through 20 bottles of perfume a day."

"75% it's Atobe and 25% it's someone else." Inui popped up, glasses glistening. "What are you doing?" Tezuka folded his arms.

"Ah! Mitsu-chan!" Ryoma exclaimed, glomping him.

And Eiji found his soulmate. Or rather, his glomping partner who's very daring, seeing as how he-_she-_had the courage to glomp Tezuka.

He sighed. "Ryoma, I wonder why you're such a kid. Especially when you already have 6 people to choose from for your husband."

She pouted. "Demo…(But..)"

Sakuno giggled at her friend.

"EH?! Isn't that 6 fiancés?!" Momo exclaimed. And only then did his brain finally made a use of itself. "Wait a minute… Wait a minute… HUSBANDS?! Are you a homose-" He was cut off when Oishi covered his mouth.

"Momo! There are young and innocent minds here that don't know the meaning of homose-" Eiji jumped in and covered Oishi's mouth.

"Oishi! How could you?!" he gasped dramatically. "And here I thought you were a mother! Sakuno, c'mere, let me hug you! Feel my tragic heart!" Eiji flew over to glomp someone, which, unfortunately, happened to be Ryoma, who, unfortunately, was on top of Tezuka, who, _unfortunately, _happened to be next to a table of Inui juice which, UNFORTUNATELY, was the newest and improved version of Super Golden Silver Hyper Remix Aoi Version XXXIII Inui Juice, and even Fuji would act like Momo after Aozu. Except more dramatic, of course.

And, still unfortunately, Inui happened to be right next to them and a pitcher of that… _stuff _went flying down his throat.

* * *

[Insert Funeral Music]

_Inui Sadaharu. _

_Reason for Death: Drank a pitcher of Super Golden Silver Hyper Remix Aoi Version XXXIII Inui Juice._

_Birth/Death Date: UNKNOWN._

"He was still so young!" sobbed Eiji, not knowing he was actually the cause of the human chain reaction.

"But Inui-senpai shouldn't make things people won't survive through." Momo snorted into a handkerchief handed by Inui.

"Ah… Arigatou, (Thank you,) Inui-sen-!!!!!!!!!!" And another funeral was held.

* * *

Anyway! That was just Momo's imagination! He shuddered. "Note to self: Never accept anything from Inui-senpai."

The said person gagged, turned purple, and fainted right there.

"Owwy…" Ryoma rubbed her head. Except it didn't hurt that much. Instead, she was on top of Tezuka who was on top of the table.

He groaned. Ryoma was a smart girl, thank god.

"Don't tell me… Mitsu-chan, you're one of the chosen ones?!" She asked, helping Tezuka get up.

He sighed. "Yes. Now, who else do you know?"

"You mean… Ah! Mitsu-chan knows the others! Hey hey, who are they?" Ryoma bounced around her friend.

Tezuka remained silent. "Well…. Since you ARE my fiancé, or at least one of them, then your team will eat at my cottage with Hyoutei!" Ryoma cheered.

Only then did Momo realize no one answered his question. "Oi! Are you gay?!"

Ryoma stood still. She then turned her head slowly towards him, glare turned to full power.

"Repeat that again, would you?" She smiled a smile even more sadistic then Yukimura's.

Momo, being the dense person he is, repeated it. "I said, are you gay?" The others took this opportunity to run away, noticing Ryoma's aura turning black and whipping their faces. Tezuka was with them.

* * *

"Saa… Tezuka, why are you with us?" Fuji smiled, taking a picture of Tezuka's sweating and white face.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what she will do." He murmered.

"Is Momo going to be alright?!" Oishi asked, worried. He was willing to turn back and help his fellow teammate.

"You're better off not knowing."

And the 7 (Or was it 8?) ran off into the sunset. Not really.

* * *

"Well… If you want to know whether or not I'm gay, or a _homosexual, _why don't you check? After all, you were curious, right? About whether or not I did xxx to xxx and xxx xxxx xxxx and xxx and-"

Needless to say, Momo's mind was not very clean after.

* * *

WARNING: NEVER CALL RYOMA GAY OR PAY THE PRICE. PAY IT! She will start ranting off abut something you can't exactly call _clean, _or _appropriate. _Trust me, after, the descriptions will scar your mind permanently.

WARNING: NEVER DISTURB RYOMA'S GIRL RANT OR PAY THE PRICE. PAY IT! You have to suffer through a series of disgusting, disturbing ranting.

WARNING: NEVER IGNORE RYOMA OR PAY THE PRICE. PAY IT! You are jinxed. A series of unfortunate events shall soon follow.

* * *

"Baby!"

"Monkey Prince!"

"Brat!"

"Monkey Prince!"

"Moron!"

"Monkey Prince!"

"Idiot!"

"Monkey Prince!"

"Stupid!"

"Monkey Prince!"

"Monkey _King!"_

"Monkey-aaauauuuuugggghhhhh, no! I don't wanna be your mother!"

"Ponta Can!"

"…"

"Ponta Can!"

"…"

"Ponta Can!"

"…"

"Pont-"

"_**CRAYON! HA! BEAT THAT!" **_Ryoma jabbed a finger into Kirihara's face. He grabbed it and shoved it back.

"Mura-buchou, Ryoma's being a meanie! I don't wanna be a crayon because then, then, I can't use 'em anymore!" Kirihara wailed, pouting and tugging the older boy's shirt.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ryoma had already finished her business in Seigaku and had wandered off to her other fiancés' schools, which was Rikkaidai._

_She examined the equipment and was about to doze off standing up when Ryoma heard a familiar voice._

"_Ryoma-chan! What are you doing here?" Yukimura asked, greeting the other girl. "Ah! Seichii! What are YOU doing here?" Ryoma pointed at him._

_He chuckled. "This is Rikkaidai. I go here, remember?"_

"…_Oh yeah!" she snapped. "Does that mean… Ahhh! Aka-chan!" Ryoma dashed off._

_When she caught sight of Kirihara, she immediately ran and glomped him. He stumbled. "Woah! Ryoma?" Kirihara asked._

_She smiled and squeezed his cheeks. "Yep! Miss me?" _

"_Um… Not really." He said. Except it sounded like "Not weawy." _

_Ryoma pouted. "Hold on… Hold it…. Ah! I remember now, did you get any Fangirls, Bun-chan?" _

"_You bet!" Marui smirked._

"_Hey, brat, what's up?" Niou appeared, tousling her hair. _

"_Clouds." She muttered, grabbing something from his pockets. "Seriously, cockroaches? That's for girls." Ryoma scoffed._

"_Hey, can't have them killing me, can I?" Niou smirked, throwing some into the crowd of Fangirls. Immediately, one of them screamed and a series of shrieks soon followed. _

"_Niou!" Sanada scolded. "Ah! Gen-chan! So nostalgic. I still remember when I was still in diapers and we used to take baths together. Ah, memories." Ryoma snickered._

_Niou whistled. "Fuku-buchou, you took baths with Ryoma before?" Kirihara asked, innocently._

"_Then did you see her-"_

"_Niou." Yagyuu hit his doubles partner's head. _

"_There is a 74.083% we all took baths with her before." Yanagi calculated._

"_Even… Even Yukimura-sama?!" A daring fangirl asked._

"_Even me. She was so cute, then, with the rosy cheeks that were always puffed up and those wide, innocent eyes with all that baby fat!" Yukimura chuckled._

"_Hey!" Ryoma pouted. "You know, those Fangirls would be after me and out trying to get my life?!" she asked._

"_Ryoma-chan, I think we're all fully aware of that." Jackal sweatdropped. _

"_Hah! Baby!" Kirihara stuck his tongue out at her._

_And that's how it started._

* * *

"Who's the baby now, huh?!" Ryoma flicked Kirihara's head.

Among the crowd, gasps were heard. 'Well, well, well, wouldn't this be fun.' She thought.

"Anyway, Aka-chan, you are all going to my cottage, so bring some presents~!" Ryoma sang, waving goodbye.

"Hmph." Kirihara stuck out his bottom lip.

Rikkaidai was the only school who would bring presents to Ryoma when they went over to eat. Not that they wanted to, though.

* * *

As she thought, Ryoma found a note in her tennis bag. It read,

"COME TO THE PARK TODAY AT 3 PM. COME ALONE."

She smirked. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

"You wanted me?" Ryoma asked, approaching the group of girls.

"She actually came!"

"We thought you were to chicken and ran away!" One of them taunted.

Ryoma smiled sweetly. "Is that why you brought so many girls? Because YOU were too chicken to face me alone?"

They gasped. "How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare." Ryoma took a step closer. They backed away.

"And if you don't leave me alone soon, I swear, your faces won't be recognizable anymore. Your parents won't believe it's you who got deformed and me who did it because, hey, do you know who I am?" She asked, smiling the You-Really-Don't-Want-To-Know smile.

"W-well, excuse me, guess what? Do you know who I am?" A girl stepped up.

Ryoma studied her for a moment. "Let's see…. Dyroza Tsuki, brother of-holy shit, that was the guy who-uuuugggghhh!" she gagged.

"I really, really don't want to deal with you. Just tell your brother *coughidiotcough* that if he doesn't leave me alone, your brother *coughwhoneedsalifecough* will not be able to survive, and your company, although it's one of the top 20, it's the last, so it will easily be dominated by either mine or Monkey King's." She snorted. "And let me tell you, if Monkey King sees this, he'll throw a fit."

"Well, then, I bet you're just the 19!" Tsuki blurted.

"Beep! Wrong by… Let's see… Around 17-18 places, because guess what? Even if I don't marry _Atobe *coughAhobecough* Keigo, _you were still wrong by 17 places." Ryoma smiled.

"The second…" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me…Girls! Retreat! The enemy's too strong!" Tsuki barked.

"Who is she?" One of them asked. "The one and only heir to the Echises Corp." She glared at Ryoma.

Immediately, the group dissolved. "Pity." She sighed. "That was just too easy."

Her cellphone rang. "Moshi moshi (Hello). Ah! Okaa-san, you want me to come home? I see. Okay! Wait a bit, I'll call the others."

Ryoma said goodbye to Rinko and called Atobe. "Yo, Monkey King, get your team and go to my place."

"Mitsu-chan, 'Kaa-san says it's time for you to go to my place."

"Seichii, tell Aka-chan to get me some crayons, and you get me some beer!"

* * *

Let's see….. Was this better? Maybe by a little bit? Because I kind of lost my sense of humor along the way, so if you could, please take the time to give me some ideas or tips.

Do you like this chapter? I'm trying my best! It's really nice to get reviews. Before, I was always wondering how reviews would help someone right, but now I know.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	4. VIRUSES Reason for Late Updates

_**Sorry for the late updates, but my computer keeps getting viruses! I don't know how to handle them, so it might be a while before chapter 4 comes out. There are a few changes in my other chapters, very minor ones, but still, it's a change! Ummm…… What else... Wait for my story to update, and well, thanks for supporting me this whole way! Sorry for any disappointment because this is not part of the story**__**，**__**although I doubt there'll be any disappointed people..**_

_**(I'm using the other computer, but mine has the actual chapter finished, so I can't update.)**_

_**Gomenasai!**_


	5. Yes, Scary Stories May Be Frightening

**And I am back! Sorry for that late update, but I'm using Microsoft Word Processor. Anyway, enjoy! By the way, I don't think I'll do the NEVER [BLANK] OR [BLANK] anymore. Just enjoy the s~t~o~r~y~! And the viruses disappeared….. But they will attack any time soon!**

* * *

As Ryoma was walking home, she sensed a dark presence behind her. She turned around and saw no one.

She shrugged. 'Must be my imagination.'

"Kekekeke….. Echizen Ryoma, ka?" And eerie, wispy voice cackled. "Tsuki-sama will not be disappointed."

* * *

"Oi! Ryoma!" Kirihara called from the living room. All 3 teams were now in her mansion that was quite big.

He waved her over.

"What, Aka-chan?" Ryoma asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Remember the scary stories you used to tell us? About the Jikininki?" Kirihara asked, pointing to a picture.

"Oh, _that _one? You guys were seriously freaked out~ I remember Ryou, you hid in the closet, draggin Chouta with you." She laughed at the blushing Shishido.

"Oi! Gakuto was shivering in the bathroom! Until you told us the Bloody Mary thing, anyway." He added.

"Hey, wanna listen to them over again?" Ryoma asked, leaning forward.

"Aniki's not going to be home soon, and Okaa-san is dragging Oyaji with her to go shopping." She remembered.

"No." Gakuto, Shishido, Tezuka, and some others immediately refused.

"Too bad!" Her voice turned deep and gloomy. "Don't worry…… This will be fun!" She dragged Hiyoshi and Eiji with her.

"Where are we going, nya?" He asked.

"To the room where we tell scary stories." Ryoma answered.

The other regulars (except for Seigaku) groaned and followed.

"Whoever doesn't listen has to go and walk down the block naked." Ryoma threatened.

Kaidoh didn't like the idea of scary stories, but he's a MAN and MAN have pride to keep.

The rest of Seigaku walked into the room, unaware of the danger lurking around the corner.

* * *

Ryoma placed a candle in the middle of the circle they all created, and shone a flashlight to her face.

"I shall start with Bloody Mary." She cackled.

"_One day, a group of high school kids were hanging around school until one of them got bored and said, 'Wanna play Truth or Dare?' Of course, they all agreed._

_There were 2 girls and 3 boys in that group. The boy who suggested it dared a girl to go and do the Bloody Mary trick._

_She snickered. It's obvious that was a fake legend, right?_

_So that girl went into the bathroom, locked the door, and said; 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.' She repeated that._

_The girl and boys listened and heard a thump."_

Ryoma suddenly stopped and her lips curled evilly. Sanada glanced at the bathroom in the room and was surprised to hear a thump. A stream of light crawled through the crack of the door.

"_Suddenly, they heard a scream. 'Open the door! Help me! C-come on! She's after - aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!' _

_A boy knocked down the door and saw a bloody girl holding a knife, her hair wet. The dead body of their friend bloodied the floor._

'_**That's odd. Why would she run from me? I only wanted her body.' **__The bloody girl smiled. _

_She started singing. _

'_**One - I shall start with your tongue.**_

_**Two - You want to but can't move.**_

_**Three - You shan't be afraid of me.**_

_**Four - I'll start to want more.**_

_**Five - You arms break into hives.**_

_**Six - There's only a mix**_

_**Seven - Of people in Heaven.**_

_**Eight - You'll soon join them if you'd just wait.**_

_**Nine - Your soul, your body is mine.**_

_**Ten - I will always haunt you in the end!' **__At that, the girl flew at them." _

**(A/N: I made up this story and song. Tell me if it's freaky! Or somewhat scary…. Or just plain dumb…. Or none of the above.)**

Ryoma paused again.

Momo's ears perked up and he heard a faint voice singing the song Ryoma just sang. Sanada's eyes widened when he saw a crack in the door become bigger.

"_The next day in school, people were crowding around the bathroom. Some girls shrieked at the gruesome sight and many cried. The only thing that lingered in the air after was the faint voice of a girl singing._

'_One - I shall start with your tongue._

_Two - You want to but can't move._

_Three - You shan't be afraid of me._

_Four - I'll start to want more._

_Five - You arms break into hives._

_Six - There's only a mix_

_Seven - Of people in Heaven._

_Eight - You'll soon join them if you'd just wait._

_Nine - Your soul, your body is mine._

_Ten - I will always haunt you in the end._

The door opened completely and a small, petite girl staggered over to them, a knife in hand, lips curled in an evil smile, her hair wet and bangs covering her eyes.

A stream of air hissed through her mouth.

"I warned you….. But you didn't listen!" She jumped at them.

* * *

"R-Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo panted. His heart almost flew out of his mouth.

"Last time, it was Nanako-chan." Jiroh patted his heart, unable to sleep.

"I don't think I'll use the school bathroom again…." Oishi shuddered.

"Oi, it's your turn, Aka-chan." Ryoma nudged him with her elbow.

"Fine, I'll tell a story I read on the Internet, something about dripping blood or whatever." Kirihara shrugged.

"Question!" Eiji waved his arm wildly.

"Uh… yeah?" Kirihara asked.

"Do you have special effects? Like the thump and the singing and the-"

"Eiji-senpai, that was me…" Sakuno blushed, having joined the circle.

"And no, only Ryoma has those privileges." Yanagi answered.

Kirihara twitched and began.

"_T__here once was a woman who lived all alone, except for the company of her beloved canine friend. Every night the dog would curl up in his basket beside his bed where he slept, and every night the dog would lick her hand to say goodnight._

_One night, she woke up in the middle of the night to hear a 'drip...drip...drip…' sound coming from somewhere in the house. She got out of bed, and went into the kitchen where she tightened the tap. Then she went back to bed, the dog licked her hand goodnight and she went back to sleep._

_Another hour later she woke up again and once again she heard the consistent 'drip...drip...drip…' sound. She got out of bed and this time went into the bathroom where she tightened the tap. After feeling that this time she had done the trick she went back to bed, received a lick on the hand and went to sleep._

_The next time she woke up, morning had dawned. She got out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Although when she entered the bathroom, she was greeted by a shocking sight. Her dog was hanging from the shower curtain, and it's blood was still going 'drip...drip....drip.…'"_

**(A/N: The website where you can read this is www(dot)Halloween(dash)website(dot)com(slash)drip(dot)htm)**

He shrugged. "The best one I know is this."

"Then I'll be going next." Yukimura smiled. 'It's about a cat."

"_There was once a black cat who'd appear with his master on a full moon. He had once been human, but was cursed to remain as a feline forever._

_Choca was nearing her home when she heard screams come from it. From the window, she could see the silhouette of blood flying and her parents falling._

_Her heart thudded as she ran into the house._

_Suddenly, it was silent. She heard a meow." _

Karupin yowled, jumping into Ryoma's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang and cut Yukimura off.

"Okaa-san's back!" Ryoma shouted, and ran to glomp her mother.

When Rinko came home pinching Ryoga and Nanjiroh's ears, she went into the room and saw the white faces.

Of course, Ryoma clung on to her beloved mom, rocking her head side to side.

"I see you've been telling scary stories again, Ryoma-san." Nanako mused.

"Chibisuke, WHO'RE THEY?!" Ryoga wrenched out of Rinko's death grip and grabbed Ryoma, shaking her shoulders.

"Aka-chan, Ryou, and Mitsu-chan's teams." She answered boredly and found something new to do.

She jumped and landed on Jiroh's stomach.

"Gik-" He sat up, coughing.

Shishido snickered. "That's so lame, Jiroh."

"Mou, Shi-kun, that's mean!" Jiroh whined.

"I continue my story later." Yukimura smiled.

"I'm hungry! Do you have anything to eat, Echizen-san?" Momo boomed.

Nanjiroh giggled pervertedly behind his magazines until he heard a deep voice speaking to him. Momo sweat dropped.

"Echizen-san, I see you're still reading those perverted bimbo magazines." Sanada monotonously said.

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi got up. "I'm getting a drink of water." He announced.

* * *

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Gakuto clung onto the door, pointing to a hunched, cackling figure wearing a black cloak.

* * *

**I know, this is a sucky chapter after not updating for so long. Please don't kill me!**

***Hides behind trash can.***

**But like, seriously, no ones giving me ideas! *Complain***

**Disclaimer: As of right now, I'm staring contently at Ryou-kun, Hiyoshi-chan, Ji-chan, Aka-chan, and a whole many others. Waddya think?!**

**I actually updated because of the lack of people looking at my story… PWAH!**


	6. UWAH! A KIDNAP! RYOMA!

**If anyone of you out there see other mistakes in my chapters, inform me of them and I will correct it, okay? Thanks!**

***Sighs* I fail at life.**

**Some info; Ryoma has her own personal kitchen where there are no cooks, etc. Since sometimes she has urges to cook. **

"Oh my, Gaku-chan, don't be afraid." The figure purred, inching closer to him.

"Oi, Gakuto, what's taking you so long?" Ryoma asked, getting over her mother obsession and entering the kitchen where Hiyoshi lay, knocked out.

"Who is this woman?" He asked, pointing to him. Said "woman" tensed up at Ryoma's voice. She cackled. "Kekekekekeke… So, Echizen, you decide to appear?"

"Yes… Why?"

"I don't know what's going on… But I'm outta here!" Gakuto jumped up and ran out of the room, slamming the kitchen door.

"Aniama, you found her?" A voice crackled through Aniama's black cloak.

"Yes, Tsuki-sama…"

"Good. Call them."

"Of course. Tuk tuk tuk!" Aniama cooed and all of a sudden, men in black suits burst through the window. (The kitchen had windows and a door. A huge one.)

They swiftly grabbed Ryoma and the kitchen was left with silence.

Meanwhile…

" - and then there was this woman in a black jacket thing who was like, 'So Echizen, you decide to appear?' and stuff but by then I was too scared so I just ran away." Gakuto took a deep breath after explaining what had just happened before he left.

"Gakuto. You are one big idiot." Shishido immediately said.

"Ku! I hope Ochibi's okay, nya~"

"65.909733% *mutter mutter mutter* 82% *mutter mutter mutter* of this *mutter* and of that degree of measurement I'm sure that *mutter mutter mutter*"

"Inui. You did a wrong calculation. It's supposed to be 82*289127.0347310/30937539 etc. and *mutter mutter mutter*"

"Ah, thank you, Renji."

"I'm hungry! Why isn't Echizen back yet?"

Hyoutei and Rikkaidai were crowding around Gakuto to press some more detailed information out of him while Seigaku, not really understanding the situation, continued to whine and calculate and smile and etc.

Of course, occasionally, Renji would correct Inui.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT!" Gakuto shouted.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY?" Sanada growled, holding him by the collar. "Eep!" He squeaked, trying to get out.

"All right, what happened?" Rinko came into the living room, holding a butcher knife.

"Rinko-san. Put down the knife first." Yukimura calmly said. "And replace it with a pillow."

"… I guess what you're about to tell me isn't very pleasant, is it?"

"Not at all.""All right." So Rinko placed her knife onto the table and grabbed a throw pillow. "The news…?"

"Ryoma-chan got kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Rinko screamed, hurling her pillow at Tezuka. He sighed, rubbing his arm.

"WHEN? HOW? WHERE? WHY?" She was about to snatch the knife when Akaya, sitting closest to it, managed to grab it before it was taken.

"Gakuto." Atobe closed his eyes, trying to cool off. "Ore-sama demands you to tell her."

"Y-yes, Atobe…" Gakuto mumbled weakly, shrinking as Rinko grew larger, eyes filled with fire.

"Ow! Did you really need to THROW me here?" Ryoma winced as one of the large men tossed her into a cage.

"Yes."

"How… mean. Are you with them?"

"Yes."

"You remind me of somebody… Kabaji!"

"Ye - Usu."

"…. Ha….?"

**I pray to the gods that you guys will NOT KILL ME AFTER THIS BECAUSE I THINK I WILL BE KILLED BECAUSE OF HOW BAD MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING BECAUSE NO ONE IS GIVING ME IDEAS BECAUSE NO ONE ACTIALLY PROBABLY READS THIS ANYMORE EXCEPT I WANNA GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO THE LAST 3 PEOPLE WHO SHOWED SIGNS OF GOING TO THIS STORY:**

**Lissa Black**

**Aeir-Ravenia**

**TsukihanaYUE**

**And special thanks to **

**Miku-boo**

**Since she/he ALERTED it, meaning that he/she might be reading it! And I am currently obsessed with the Korean boy band, Beast. *Gasps* DONG WOONIE, HAPPY LATE B-DAY! I'm like, what, a week and a day late? Though I DID say it on that day, since it was my piano recital that I failed badly. Oh, and Doo Joonie's B-day is on the FOURTH OF JULY, so do NOT FORGET TO WISH HIM HAPPY BIRTHDAY because he is the leader of this oh so wonderful band, Beast. *Sighs* Oh, and 7 days before my birthday, do NOT FORGET TO WISH YOSEOBIE, THE PROCLAIMED MAKNAE (Youngest in the group) A HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINCE IT IS ON JANUARY 5 AND BECAUSE HE IS CUTE! XD Oh, Dong Woonie is the maknae. And Hyun Seung, Jun Hyung, and Ki Kwang, I gotta find you oppas' birthdays, too! **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could AFFORD a MANSION without getting into the HUGE negatives, like -10000! *Exaggerated* **

**Oh, and Big Bang actually is not that bad! XD**


	7. A New Progressment? Fuji Advances!

**Ah, ah, as you all know, I am extremely slow at updating. Anyway, I have some persons to thank:**_**FearOfTheDarkPrince**_**! I appreciate your review so much! Thanks for favorite - ing! Inspiration, inspiration~ And last time I updated, I didn't mention**_**Rayne567 .**___**Thanks! ^^ I just now realized how many "Favorite Story Alerts+" I have in my inbox. O.O But I appreciate it! =)**

_**Jeri79 Thanks for putting me on Story Alert~~~~ ^^ (I'm happy easily)**_

**Let's see….. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: *Spends time playing with a toy chicken* O.O What is with me and chickens? Anyway, I will get sued if I claimed otherwise. I DO NOT OWN THE ALMIGHTY PRINCE OF TENNIS. XD**

**For all those who want a normal Ryoma, the one who is cocky and stuff, sincerely sorry. I do not know how to make him ignorant so please bear with my Mary Sue - ish Ryoma. T.T**

**And the "Yes" was said in English while "Usu" was Japanese.**

**+++++++LINE BREAK++++++++++++++++++**

_Recap:_

"_Ow! Did you really need to THROW me here?" Ryoma winced as one of the large men tossed her into a cage._

"_Yes."_

"_How… mean. Are you with them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You remind me of somebody… Kabaji!"_

"_Ye - Usu."_

"…_. Ha….?"_

_++++++++++++++++LINE BREAK++++++++++++++++_

The stoic, tall teen stood silently, waiting for Ryoma to recover. Which wasn't that long.

"Wait - are you seriously Kabaji?"

Silence. She took that as a 'Yes.' "Kaba-chan! Why are you doing this, then?"

Kabaji stayed quiet as if to think for a few minutes before speaking up. "They threatened my family."

Her facial expression turned into a puzzled look. "But… Kaba-chan, isn't your family protected by Atobe?" Ryoma knew when to call her fiancé a Monkey King and when to not.

"They were."

"What do you mean, 'were?'"

"Tsuki-san."

"Dyroza? Dyroza Tsuki?"

"You've got that right." A voice suddenly spoke out.

[Scene: In a dark room with no windows, much like a prison cell except it was darker]

"Damn, it still hurts after your stupid fag of a friend hit me!" A deeper voice complained.

'Damn… Makinose and Tsuki. The Idiotic Pair.' Ryoma grimaced. A grunt was heard and Ryoma found out that the room was filled with men in black, all heavily armed with things like guns, knives, daggers, and one came with a long metal pole.

The one with a rifle had a knife prodding through Kabaji's skin. He trembled for this man was clearly a lot more stronger than him.

"Ryoma. Escape. Atobe needs you."

"Shut up. Go up a level. This'll teach not to mess with the so called "'Lower folk.' After this, Masaharu will be MINE." Tsuki snapped and the man who held Kabaji captive dug the knife in deeper.

Kabaji flinched, feeling his own blood drip from his neck. "Kaba-chan!" Ryoma shouted. She glared viciously, eyes narrowed into slits like a panther ready to pounce for prey.

+++++++++++++++++Line Break+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Other side:

Atobe rocked on the couch, knees up to his chin and head in between. His hands covered his ears.

Rinko paced back and forth, thinking. "Gakuto. Do you know who the woman is?"

Gakuto put his hands to his chin and thought. Last thing that he remembered hearing was, "So, Echizen, you decide to appear?"

"No, I left before I could hear or see what was happening." Gakuto shook his head, a serious look in his face.

Shishido groaned, slumping back onto the sofa.

Momo looked around, curious. "Why? Couldn't you get like, some guys to find Echizen's location? Is kidnapping her such a big deal?"

Kaidoh hissed in annoyance. "Of course it is, peach butt. But knowing your idiocy, I don't expect you to know."

His rival immediately took the bait. "What'd you say, Mamushi?"

"You heard me! Are you deaf or something?"

"What? Repeat that, asshole!"

"And why should I?"

"Cuz I told you to-"

"Momo! Kaidoh! Stop this right now and let her think!" Tezuka slammed the table with his fists, causing everybody to shut up.

"150 laps around the grounds when we get back." He assigned them.

"What?" They both said at once.

Kaidoh retreated, knowing what'll happen if he didn't.

Rinko's fists clenched. "Ryoma was kidnapped 4 times. Once when she was 2, another 5, 7, 12, and now, 16." She sighed, sitting down.

Nanjiroh patted his wife's head, not interested in magazines for once. "Rinko…"

He turned to the huge group of teens. "The kidnap at age 7 was the most traumatizing. Ryoma - she - she… she got raped." He whispered the last bit.

Momo jumped up. "Who the hell would rape a 7 year old?"

Rinko sniffed. "It was a madman who had gotten out of the mental asylum. He threatened us but before we could take any action, it… it happened."

Everyone became silent.

Fuji stood, eyes open. He felt anger boil up and a cold aura surrounded him. "I'm going out for a walk to clear my mind." He said, leaving.

"Eh? Fujiko? I'm coming with you, then!" Eiji chirped with forced cheerfulness. He had read the mood and knew it was not a good time. His mind was also filled with worry.

++++++++++++++++++Line Break+++++++++++++++++++

_Flashback:_

"_Fuji! Come over here for a second!" Rinko whispered from the other kitchen while everybody was talking._

_The brunette nodded, excusing himself and walking over._

"_You wanted me, Rinko-san?" He asked. She pulled him in and straightened up._

"_Fuji. You are the second fiancé for Seigaku. I have noticed how you decide to protect Ryoma when she comes across any sort of near harm. You have good qualities, Fuji." Rinko explained._

_The said teen nodded, and thought. It was true; when they got into the car, Fuji had opened the door for Ryoma and allowed her to go in first._

_When she was about to trip, he had come running over to help her._

_When two "punks" were hitting on her, he protectively pushed her behind him._

_When there was no more Ponta in that nearby machine, Fuji had went to a store and bought it._

_So was THAT why his heart thumped whenever she was near him? Is that the reason as to why he felt himself heat up and unsure around her? Is it because… he__**loved**____her?_

_But… that's surely not possible! After all, they have only met for a few hours or perhaps around a day! It's not possible…_

…_. Right?_

_+++++Line Break; Flashback END++++++++_

"If so, then I have failed as a fiancé, Rinko-san." Fuji sighed, leaning against the wall.

Eiji looked at him confusedly. "Fujiko? What are you - ah, ah, ah, agh!" He flailed about, quietly screaming. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fujiko's crying! Save meeeeee!" The red-head scurried around Fuji, uncertain as to what to do.

That is, until they heard a scream coming from the house right in front of them. It looked rather normal. But that scream was NOT normal. It was a rather feminine scream, familiar as well.

"RYOMA!" Fuji shouted immediately, dashing towards the door.

++++++++++++Line Break+++++++++++++++++++++

**And… CUT!**

**Damn, that was unexpected. Who woulda thunk that Fuji would fall in love with Ryoma? How unexpected! Too fast! But this story is already on the seventh chapter, so is this REALLY too fast of a progress? Anyway, so far, the results of the poll:**

**Rikkaidai:**

**1. Yukimura**

**2. Akaya**

**No More Seigaku; Tezuka and Fuji.**

**Hyoutei:**

**1. Atobe**

**2. Oshitari**

**Who expected Choutarou to be so popular? I mean, the ones above are expected… But anyway, Choutarou DOES fit all the Rules, no? XD**

**(8/22/2010: Yes, I made a mistake, it was not Choutarou. But anyway, I can't really update since I have lost all ideas. But here's the most modern poll results:**

**Rikkaidai: **

**1. Yukimura**

**2. Marui**

**Hyoutei:**

**1. Atobe**

**2. Oshitari**

**Seigaku:**

**1. Tezuka**

**2. Fuji**

**Wow, I actually expected Yukimura and Sanada or something. But anyway, when do you think I should end this poll?)**

**Kuwa! Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama!**

**Does anybody like this story anymore? *Sad* T.T**

**I don't expect people to, though, because I think it's not that good. Oh Heavenly reviewers, I thank you so much! I thank Kami-sama for creating such kind humans!**

…**. I got a negative review….. T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T**

**It's expected, though. Not every story is perfect.**

**Now….. Will anybody review this?**


	8. The Trickster's Memories Part I

**Was it… 3 months since I last updated? Sorry… I have peoples to thank, but I thank my most recent reviewers. BUT, since at this moment, my brother purposely disconnected my Internet, I cannot specifically thank them. ^^; This chapter may be bad. I have not written in a long time, I may make them OOC, but… Bear with it please until I get used to it again. Or, well, don't, and abandon me altogether. *Puppy—dog eyes* **

**Disclaimer: BAM! BAM! BAM! To tell you the truth, I could never draw these amazing bishies. If I could, I would have done something a LOT different than the original story line.**

**OH MY GOSH I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLES TO THANK! But uhm, I thank you for your support and sorry for not updating sooner! I haven't really written with Prince of Tennis lately, obviously, and so they might be a bit OOC, and my writing skills went dooooown. T^T**

**AND MISTAKE. Choutarou is a year younger than Shishido-san and Oshitari. O.o Just think he's ultra smart so he skipped a grade, yes? And as time goes by I swear my writing will get better…!**

**Ah, yes, this is a chapter for the Trickster. The flashback will be long, because I'm still thinking about how the action scenes will proceed.**

Ryoma choked on the gag that was in her mouth – Tsuki's men had promptly rushed forward and tied her up. The one holding Kabaji ran his knife across his neck, leaving a line of blood slowly dripping down.

Tsuki giggled at the sight. "What should we do with them, Tsuki-san?" The man that stood next to her the entire time asked. She shrugged, not really caring. "Should we dispose of them… Or should we put them to use? Decisions, decisions~!"

Suddenly, alarms sounded and a robotic voice was heard. "ALERT. INTRUDER. ALERT. INTRUDER." She swore silently, asking how many there were.

"Two, both tennis players. One of them has red hair, and a band-aid over his right cheek. The other one has a blondish brown, cerulean eyes, and a very eerie smi – "

"RYOOOOO-CHIIIIII!" The loud squeal was heard throughout the entire house. "We're coming, okay? So don't you worry your cute big cat-eyes, nya! Fujiko's going to save the day and rescue from harm, okay? And he's also gonna save whoever's with you, unless they're the enemies, okay? Yes? Ooohhh, what's this button? *Press* WAH! THAT'S SO MEAN, BIG BLUE BUTTON! I'M SORRY FOR PRESSING YOU, NO NEED TO SHOCK ME! " Eiji pouted, holding his throbbing thumb indignantly. He was in the room where the computer screens showed what was happening –but the place where Ryoma and Kabaji were held was not there. Although things were serious, he had faith in his friend. 'Things are going to go juuust fine since Fujiko's in action and ready to fight!' He grinned, starting to stare at the screens as Fuji appeared on each one, searching for his 'beloved.'

"Ryoma, please be okay… Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, please be okay… Oh Kami-sama, I'm begging you just let her be okay…" He muttered, running from room to room.

The 2 hostages inwardly let out a sigh of relief – things should be going smoothly now… Right? So why was Tsuki smirking? Why wasn't she panicking? The green-haired girl had a bad feeling.

+++++++++++++

Shishido took off his cap, tousling his short hair in frustration. "Why aren't we doing anything?" He growled, slouching and putting the blue cap on his face.

"Shishido-san… I'm sure Ryoma-chan will be alright…" Choutarou timidly murmured, wondering if he's assuring himself instead of his partner.

"This is just… Argh!" Shishido stood up, muttering impatiently. He went onto the sofa where Jiroh was laying down, picked him up, 'threw' him on the floor, and lied down on it.

They were all worried, and Taka-san sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to break the tension in the air. Her parents, on the other hand, were frantically ripping apart paper and pillows, groaning in worry. Yukimura had a troubled expression on. He didn't want the incident to happen again. He whispered softly to Sanada, "Can I lean on you? I feel a bit nauseous…" The Emperor nodded, knowing how fragile his captain could be, though he was still clutching the beer bottle tightly.

The Trickster was going mad in the inside and calm on the outside. He did, after all, have slight feelings towards her bright smile. 'Shit… Why's this gotta happen again? She has suffered enough, despite her bubbly personality…' His thoughts drifted away to when they first met.

++++!+++++

_Niou Masaharu, around 6 or 7 years old, was hurting. His parents were arguing again, yelling something like "YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! WE HAVE A CHILD ALREADY, AND YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH OTHER WOMAN?" "WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU?" And so on and so forth. He hated it when this happened – it's not like he's deaf or anything. He could hear them perfectly fine. School didn't help either. Children his age avoided him because of his pranks, and it was only people he plays tennis with who actually acknowledge and appreciates his existence. _

_He wanted to step outside of his bedroom, to go downstairs and yell at them, "Stop arguing! We're a family and families don't get mad at each other like that!" But no, he couldn't. Because he was afraid, afraid of what would happen, afraid of their harsh words._

_Just today the older grades were bullying him, pushing him around and sneering, "Nobody wants a dirty white-haired trickster like you. After all, you're worthless! I bet your mom is totally regretting her decision to bear a child." The leader had spat on him. "It's not as if the world wants you, anyway." Niou was screaming, screaming of suffocation, screaming from the pain, yet at the same time, unable to utter a sound._

_Later on, they had to write a poem and here's what he wrote:_

_**Suffocating, unknown to the world**_

_**Unwanted, unneeded, unable to see**_

_**Is this really what I have become? **_

_**A creature deprived of happiness,**_

_**A creature deprived of love,**_

_**A creature deprived of acceptance,**_

_**A creature deprived of everything that is needed, **_

_**Everything that is wanted.**_

_**Bleeding in pain, not a sight of blood**_

_**Screaming in pain, not a sound of voice.**_

_**Over time, I became a pet.**_

_**Why have I become so?**_

_**Why do I have to endure it?**_

_**The Heavens offer no answer – **_

_**The Devil gladly embraces.**_

_**I chose the wrong path to take, **_

_**And now I must suffer in his wake.**_

_**As petals fall dead,**_

_**Flowers bent over**_

_**And my mind filled with dread**_

_**As He decides the next victim.**_

_**Who shall it be?**_

_**Someone like me?**_

_**Suffering, enduring, not an utter of regret**_

_** As others shun him, unable to understand**_

_** How much he has suffered, **_

_**How much he needs to learn**_

_** How much he has gone through,**_

_** The pain he has taken.**_

_** Yes… Nobody will ever know,**_

_** Because this particular boy will forever be hidden from the world…**_

_The teacher frowned, eyes darkening as she read each line. They were eight years old for God's sake! They should be writing something along the lines of [Crayons are great, crayons I ate, crayons aren't meant to be eaten. ] That was something one of the kids wrote. _

_She leaned back, looking over his poem over and over again. "This isn't normal…" She murmured. "Niou-kun, please see me after school." Ms. Kahae said._

_He nodded timidly, wondering what was wrong. The snickers around him were not left unheard. Niou hung his head forward, hiding it from the class. _

_+++?++++++++++++++_

"_What? What are you talking about? Did Masaharu say anything to you?" His mother screeched._

_Kahae winced, trying to get her to speak quietly. "No, he didn't. It's his poem. M'am – please, speak in a civilized manner inside a building!"_

"_Don't try to cover for him; it's obvious he's been jabbering about our home issues!" She slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you!"_

_Niou blinked, unable to process what just happened immediately. His breath hitched and he ran, far far away from the school, and collapsed under a bridge. The walls were covered with graffiti, but he found strange peace in this place. _

_That is, until a girl suddenly appeared. She was 4-5 years old, tear drops tumbling down her cheeks. _

_He panicked, not knowing what to do._

_+++++++++++++++++++_

"Niou? Are you listening?" Rinko asked, shaking his shoulders. He had suddenly zoned out and was staring at something, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing…" And he returned to his memories.

Akaya frowned – he knew his senpai and something was wrong. He didn't have much time to think about it, though, because soon, he was already engaged in the conversation.

+++++!++++++

… **I am sorry I did not make this chapter longer. T^T But uhm… Wait eagerly for the next chapter?**


	9. The Trickster's Memories Part II

**Okay, so it became less of a hiatus than I thought. /Sigh Anywayz, THANK YOU **_**GAKUEN MAGIC **_**FOR REVIEWING. Because congratulations, you're the 50****th**** reviewer! *Squeals* On with the story. LOL. Do you want anything? Do you? Do you? A fic, maybe? 8D I'll do my best!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never touched, and never talked to Rikkaidai or Hyoutei or Seigaku.**

… **Ignore the touched part. *Hides***

**And, to be honest, I have to thank Mou'Ikka for that review. I'm trying to make the plot more like a plot now, with actual events happening and such. ;) **

**

* * *

_The Trickster's Memories II - More Is Known._**

"_Ah… Uh… Um… I mean…" Niou started to say, quickly standing up and brushing invisible dust of his pants. _

"_Onii-chan, {Brother, I think} I-I ran away from home!" The little girl sniffed, running up to his legs. She had pigtails, her lush hair an unusual forest green color. "A-and I don't know if I should go back…"_

_Only then did Niou get the chance to actually look at her. She seemed very pale and thin. Her eyes were wide and afraid, as if there was something out to get her but she didn't know what it was. Her checkered dress seemed to be torn a bit and she was bare-footed. Her arms were as just as bad as her legs – scratches, some large and some small, seen here and there. Her cheeks were red and tear-stained as her small, chubby hands rubbed her eyes._

"_W-what happened?" He asked cautiously. _

_She sniffed again. "There was a man… He said he was nice and that he would give me something if I drank the juice… But then everything went like… Black! And when I woke up, I was really scared because my mommy was not home… I didn't know where I was… So then I ran away… But it hurts, Onii-chan! Will you hurt me, too?" She asked, her eyes widening with suspicion._

"_W-what's your name?" _

"_M-my name is… S-Sora! Yeah, that's it! M-my name is Sora, Onii-chan!" Sora replied. Niou cocked his head to the side, forgetting about all that had been happening to him for this little girl had gotten his attention. _

"_Okay, Sora," He said, slowly and carefully, "Do you want to get some ice cream?" _

_She looked at him, suddenly backing away. "N-no… THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!" She shrieked, starting to run the other way. Niou chased after her, though she was much faster than one would think of a mere toddler. _

"_Stop following me, Onii-chan!" Sora ran even faster, trying to lose him. He quickly wondered why he was bothering with her but that thought was just as quickly forgotten for she had fallen and scraped her knee. _

_He sighed, catching up and kneeling down. He roughed his mouth into a slant, wondering what he could use to help her bandage the wound when he glanced at his shirt. Perfect. Niou ripped off part of his sleeve, trying to soothe her and have her calm down so he can properly deal with the blood._

_She still seemed to be a lot too cautious of him, even though he was helping her as of right now. Oh well. He supposed she had a reason to do so._

"_There." Niou announced, standing up once he successfully wrapped up her wound. _

"_A-arigatou, Onii-chan. Please stop following m-me now." Sora stood up, bowing before trying to run again. Her little footsteps were like the rain pattering down on a roof. _

_He wouldn't have any of that, though. "Sora. Come with me. I'll keep you safe from that man." He tried using the firmest, warmest voice he had. Maybe she would listen. _

_Sora stopped in her tracks, seemingly in thought. 'Maybe… Onii-chan is not bad?' Her round face scrunched up when she came to a decision. She turned around to face him._

"_Onii-chan… Won't hurt me, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Sora will trust you!" She exclaimed, running to jump into his arms. Just this once, she'll let her guard down._

* * *

A ring from the telephone stopped Niou's flashback for the time being.

"Hello?" Rinko weakly answered, gripping it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "You…" Her face suddenly turned ashen. "A-alright…" Then she let it fall, dropping to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

Nanjiroh rushed to her side, asking what the caller had said.

"A bomb… Will go off at the b-building…"

It made Niou's blood run cold. "What time?" He asked, licking his lips. His throat was suddenly dry.

"Midnight."

Atobe glanced at the clock. It was nearing 6, and the sun was starting to set. "Ore-sama will do his best in helping with this matter. Ryoma's safety will be ensured." He snapped open his phone, dialing a number and ordering the receiver to 'start on the search.'

"Rinko-san. Please give us more details." Sanada requested. "Some of it may be of use."

She took a deep breath. "W-well, the bomb was set to go off at midnight at the place where Ryoma is. At first, I thought it could be the kidnapper calling… But then the person said that they had nothing to do with the kidnappers. They just wanted revenge. And, well, n-normally, I wouldn't believe it, right? B-but there was something about his voice… It was the hatred in it… I k-knew he wasn't bluffing. He's not part of the people who t-took her. W-we have an h-hour after midnight. Then the bomb will explode. T-to find the l-location of the actual bomb, t-though, he gave us a hint. I-it was only one word – _tensai."_

There was silence. They were trying to absorb all the information in. Tezuka thought about the clue they were given. It seemed pretty simple. There were a lot of tennis players who were dubbed a genius, though. Something clicked in their minds.

Momo voiced out the person all of them were thinking of. "AAH! WHERE'S FUJI-SENPAI?"

**Short. *Bows* I'm sorry! I had a lot of trouble, actually, thinking of the one word clue. LOL. But uhm, it's taking a turn for mystery now! Why do I get the feeling I might be in the progress of making one ultra long story…?**

**Enjoy! My other stories might be updated soon, who knows~? **

**Turns out this story isn't on hiatus after all. OH, BUT GUYS! I NEED YOU TO VOTE FOR WHO RYOMA WILL ULTIMATELY FALL IN LOVE WITH! AND AFTER THAT, IF YOU GUYS WANT ANY SCENES WITH ANOTHER PAIRING, STATE IT IN A PM OR REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! I think Sora's identity is pretty obvious now. ;)**


End file.
